Be My Son's Woman
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: Lisa Lisa (Elizabeth Joestar) was in for a surprise when her student, Caesar, brought a young man that belonged to her distant past to become her new student, Joseph Joestar. One night Lisa Lisa and Joseph crossed the line they were absolutely forbidden to cross...This fanfiction is rated M for mature content. Viewer discretion is advised.
1. Chapter 1: Decision

The young eighteen year old teen who Elizabeth Joestar (also known as Lisa Lisa) just took on as one of her two students to train in the ways of Ripple was in fact her son whom she hadn't seen since the death of her husband more than 10 years ago.

Obviously she was very surprised when her other student, Caesar, brought Joseph to Venice to meet her for help in mastering his Ripple, but she realized that back then he was just a beautiful little child, too small to remember who she was.

Before Joseph even introduced himself, Lisa Lisa immediately recognized who he was. The resemblance to her deceased husband, George, was too much.

Joseph was tall, handsome, and powerfully built, with light blue eyes. He had short, dark and unkempt hair, parts of his bangs shooting outwards in spikes.

Lisa Lisa was curious about his past and his current life situation. She was also curious about what Joseph thought about the mother who vanished from his life. Before she knew it, she couldn't stop thinking about it.

However, she learned that Joseph only had a month to live before he would die from the Pillar Men's rings around his aorta and windpipe unless he trained his Ripple and defeated the creators of the Stone Mask.

Lisa Lisa did her best to not think too hard about the situation. It's not as if she didn't acknowledge the reality of it, but it wouldn't be productive to get upset, and there was only one result that could come from thinking too hard about how the son she hadn't known for his entire life had poison rings inside his body and could die from them in a matter of weeks. So unless he won the absurdly difficult fight she was training him for, it might very well kill him on its own. So she didn't think about it, not only Joseph's potential mortality, but any of it.

When they first met, she introduced herself as Caesar's mentor under the name "Lisa Lisa". There was no way she could tell him about it—that he was her son, or what had happened to his father. There wasn't a good opportunity to reveal it, and they both had to focus on his training.

By the end of every other night, both Joseph and Caesar were too exhausted to even think about anything but sleep. In the beginning, Joseph would get weary to the bone at the end of the day, but recently Lisa Lisa noticed that he would show less and less signs of fatigue. Maybe she had worked him slightly less hard these past few days. — Nah, that didn't seem likely. It had got to be that he was improving. Joseph hadn't done anything but fight and train for weeks.

Lisa Lisa had put Joseph through very tough and rigorous training, risky enough to kill him. After he overcame them, Joseph would confront Lisa Lisa about the "ill treatment" he received, expressing various revenge fantasies always before coming to respect her methods once he saw the improvements he had made thanks to those tasks he was put through.

Aside from the very attractive and muscular features of Joseph, that was one of the things Lisa Lisa admired about her son. The intense look in his eyes when he was actually focused was something else that she liked. He was very clever, in a way she appreciated deeply, and had to restrain herself from praising him too much for he was prone to being overconfident, and he couldn't afford that. Sometimes she had to stop herself from smiling when he was taunting her or threatening to "strip off her clothes" in retaliation. He was not serious about the threats, at least, and he did listen to her and worked hard at her training when he had to.

* * *

One sunny afternoon, Joseph came up to Lisa Lisa with a request.

"Miss Lisa Lisa, would you mind fighting with me?" Joseph asked while subconsciously rubbing the back of his head. "I would like to test out my progress so far."

"Why don't you go bother Caesar?" she said with her typical straight face.

"On any other day, I would fight with Caesar to test out my strength but the guy said something came up and he won't be back for at least two days," he replied. "So it's just you and me, Miss Lisa Lisa," he said with a wide silly grin conspicuously plastered on his beaming 0face.

"Caesar will be away for two days? Loggins, Messina, and Susie are away too. So that really means JoJo and I will be the only ones in the house," thought Lisa Lisa, "Tonight may be my perfect chance to tell him everything. I cannot waste it…"

Lisa Lisa returned her attention back to Joseph.

"Sure, I don't mind," Lisa Lisa agreed. "But let me take a bath first. We can do it later in the evening. Would that work for you?" she asked.

"Sounds good!" Joseph said, flashing an "ok" sign. "See you later then!"

* * *

As soon as Lisa Lisa entered her large chandelier-lit bathroom, she easily slipped her yellow silk dress off her shoulders down to the cold tiled floor. That was the only garment she had on. Now fully naked, she started to make her way to the white couch-shaped bathtub which was filled to the brim with steaming warm water and fragrant soap solution. She tied her beautiful brunette hair to a long ponytail with her wristband shortly before completely submerging into the thick foamy bubbles.

Lisa Lisa laid her back down and leaned her weary head against the edge of the tub. She had been looking forward to a nice relaxing bath all day long. Hot wavy steam rose all round her, slowly fogging the large mirrors, laying a blanket of white mist throughout the spacious bathroom.

She stared out through the window at the beautiful blue sky as she tried to get herself together. She was so agitated that it took an extended period of controlled breathing and relaxation to calm herself down. Revealing her identity may shock him, but it was not likely to actually cause any big problems she reasoned. She could still tell him later, but that was hoping he survived for that to happen which wasn't certain. This time, for some reason, she felt she had to tell him. She couldn't keep dodging this forever. She then took a long, deep breath, and her panic receded somewhat.

"I'll invite him to my room and reveal everything to him tonight," Lisa Lisa finally came to a decision as she stood up and got out of the tub.

* * *

While Lisa Lisa was in deep thought, her son Joseph was wandering around the mansion impatiently. He really wanted to see the improvements and results of his training, and see how well it would do against Lisa Lisa. However, since she was taking a bath, he would have to wait around half an hour till she was done.

A thought came to Joseph's head that produced a smirk on his face. He began to climb up the stairs.

If he was told to wait, then waiting is what he shall do. Now where to spend half an hour?

Joseph made a turn and stopped in front of a door.

The best place to spend his time was here, right in front of the bathroom door where he'll get to see a rare view of his hot teacher.

Joseph didn't really feel all that wrong to take a peek and check her out. She was a stunning beauty and in fact the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on. How could he miss this chance?

Joseph was curious about his teacher's personal life. Was she ever married? Did she have kids? It was unbelievable to him that she was single. Any man would to die to get laid with such a hottie.

Through one of his eyes, Joseph gazed through the keyhole. The sight that he received did not disappoint.

It looked like she had just finished her bath. She was sitting upright on the bench, combing her hair. He could get a good view of her fine curves and her nice ass, but he couldn't get a shot of her breasts and her pussy. He really hoped she would turn this way. If she just turned a little more, she would be facing him.

However, she for some reason stood up, wrapped a towel around her body, and walked towards the door.

* * *

Lisa Lisa opened the door, and looked around outside. She thought she sensed someone watching her.

"Perhaps I was imagining things," thought Lisa Lisa.

* * *

"Crap!" cursed Joseph. He had to get out of there fast; he was almost caught. Although he didn't get a full view, it was still totally worth it. He would do anything to tap that ass.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

Light blue eyes darted back and forth across the field, combing the lush grasslands for any sign of that powerfully built, handsome teen who was to be her sparring partner.

Truth be told, Lisa Lisa didn't particularly wanted to spar at the moment. She wasn't in the mood or right state of mind, but alas, an agreement was an agreement. She was worried about what exactly she was going to tell Joseph tonight, and what his reaction would be. But although her mind was elsewhere, she never once lost focus of her son's movements.

Her blue eyes through her ever famous sunglasses locked onto the sight of her student leaping into the air. She herself started moseying her way along, heels clicking against the dirt ground in nothing but the most graceful of ways as her red dress hugged at every curve and sashayed in an ever so dainty way.

As she drew closer to his figure, Lisa Lisa soaked in his every detail like the way his wet sweaty clothes clinged to his every muscle...

"What am I doing? This is no time to gawk especially not my son of all people." thought Lisa Lisa.

Joseph seemed very focused and prepared for this fight. She didn't intend to take this fight seriously, considering the attire she chose to wear. It wasn't exactly the first thing she would choose to don in an all out fight, in terms of mobility at least.

Joseph was observant. He caught on to this. From the look in his eyes, he was definitely determined to prove her wrong. However, she could tell that for some reason he was still holding back.

"Hey! Lisa Lisa! How's it goin'? You ready for me?" He grinned in his usual goofy way and raised an arm to wave her over. "You better have brought your best game face with ya!"

The brunette gave off no emotion as she approached him, casting her sunglasses aside to unmask a pair of gorgeous crystal blue eyes, glowing with their usual sharp witted passion.

"I hope you've come prepared. Don't take me lightly just because I'm a woman or your master. I don't plan to hold back one bit," her eyes glimmered under the rays of warm sunshine. Without giving Joseph time to think, Lisa Lisa was already making a dash towards him.

The two fought mercilessly, each displaying every bit of strength they could muster while sending those all familiar shocks and ripples. Eventually there came a break in combat as the younger Joestar was obviously ill prepared for such a strong opponent and broke away to catch his breath. If he had doubts, he didn't show them he gestured to continue. However, just moments later he was stopped by his teacher's words.

"JoJo, how about you take a break?" her eyes lightened as she put her sunglasses back on.

Joseph had a surprised expression in his face, but it was not unexpected for Lisa Lisa. This was the first time she had ever offered him a break. Quite the contrary, she never allowed him any breaks.

"You've been training for days now without stopping only until you get exhausted and your energy is drained. Why not do something relaxing just for today?" Lisa Lisa knew that Joseph was under a lot of physical stress. She hadn't gone as hard on him today, but even so, it was probably good for him to have some pleasure and relaxation time too.

"Perhaps you're right, but I don't have anything to do," Joseph replied.

"If you aren't busy, then that's perfect!" Lisa Lisa said with relief. "There's something important I want to discuss with you. Come to my room, tonight."

As soon as she said that, the mature beauty walked away in long, graceful strides unaware of the events to occur that night that would forever alter her relations with her son….

Lisa Lisa was wearing a dark strapless dress with shorted-skirt, black pantyhose. She was also wearing earrings that were decorated with precious pretty stones.

She was sitting on her neatly arranged bed with one leg over the other. As she waited for her son to come, she practised what she had planned to tell her son over and over in her head. She didn't want to mess up; she wanted to get it our right.

There was a sharp knock on the door.

She turned the round doorknob and opened the door.

"Come in," she said as she beckoned Joseph to enter her room. As soon as he stepped in, she locked the door just in case someone were to return. She preferred that no one else would come to know of her personal history or of her relationship with Joseph so she did not want somebody walking in or listening to what she had to say.

Lisa Lisa then turned around to face her son and directed him to sit on her comfortable bed as she took a seat right beside him. The mood already felt kind of awkward. However, before she could say anything to break the extreme, long silence….

"Miss Lisa Lisa," Joseph began to speak. The typical goofy expression was absent from his attractive face as he spoke.

"Yes?" Lisa Lisa wondered what he was about to say.

"There's something important that I think you should know as well," Joseph said with a very serious expression, something she had never seen before.

Could he know? That she was his mother and everything...But how?

"What is it?" Lisa Lisa wanted to know as she tried her best to hide any anxiety from her face and voice.

Her son, Joseph, took a deep breath before he proceeded to do the thing that she never even thought would ever be a possible reality.

"This!"

Right after that single word, Lisa Lisa felt the stiff lips of her teenage son pressing hard against hers as his soft quick tongue also successfully forced its way into her mouth.

"MM!" she moaned in surprise.

Lisa Lisa was too shocked and confused to even give an appropriate response or reaction to her son's bold acts of affection. She could only stare wide eyed at his handsome face. His eyes were shut as he was completely enjoying the sweet delicious taste of her soft warm lips.

As the teen was getting more and more passionate, he tightly clasped Lisa Lisa's wrist and fell down with her onto the neatly arranged sheets of the bed while landing on top of her.

Whether it was involuntary or by conscious intention, the brunette wrapped her free arm around her son's neck, pulling him closer for an even deeper kiss. The teen did not complain as he meshed their fleshy tongues together, exchanging their sticky wet saliva. They were both too consumed in heat to stop now.

 _On that night, Elizabeth Joestar crossed the line with her son, Joseph, that she as a mother knew was absolutely forbidden to cross._


	3. Chapter 3: Regret

Lisa Lisa stepped out of the shimmering iridescent bubbles filled bathtub as small droplets of water fell off her soaked naked body. She wrapped a thick towel tightly around her upper front chest, tying it below her armpit. She then tied her long dark hair in a ponytail.

With a tired sigh, she headed for the kitchen. Suzi Q was nowhere around so Lisa Lisa guessed that the young blonde assistant had not returned yet.

Opening the door of the fridge, she scanned the contents before taking out a carton of milk and pouring it into a large purple mug. Lisa Lisa then proceeded to make coffee. After she was done, she brought the oversized coffee mug to her reddish pink lips. The heat from the mug warmed her lips and the hand she was holding it with.

As she sipped through her mug of coffee, she reflected on the events of last night. For Lisa Lisa, incest was already bad by itself but if she added their age gap and student-teacher relationship on top of it…

She was unable to reveal her true identity to him either.

"I'm an idiot!" she said as she smacked herself on the face with her hand with an exasperated sigh.

Suddenly, Lisa Lisa felt warm heavy arms encircling the soft silky skin of her neck from behind her.

"Good Morning, Miss Lisa Lisa!" Joseph greeted in his usual goofy way.

Lisa Lisa's breath hitched for a moment at the tickling sensation flooding her senses when his hot warm breath fanned out against her tender neck, still damp from the bath. However, she managed to keep still.

Joseph's face was leaning and nestling into the comforting warmth close to her smooth white neck.

"Didn't he know it was rude to invade a lady's space without warning or permission?" thought Lisa Lisa.

She then realized that her son was in nothing but a light blue pair of boxers and that he was trying to pull her tall slender body closer to his chest.

"H...Hey! Cut it out!" she squawked loudly as she tried to resist him and get his big muscular arm off her.

"No way!" Joseph said as one of his hands crept its way down her perfectly curved shoulder towards her upper chest.

"Don't...Don't make me angry, JoJo!" Lisa Lisa shouted.

Joseph then loosened her blue hair-tie with his other hand and tossed it aside. With her ponytail now gone, there was nothing to stop her long, dark hair from cascading straight down the smoking hot back of her body and all the way down to her amazing spectacular ass. He then raked his fingers down her smooth straight hair.

Meanwhile, the hand that was making its way down Lisa Lisa's chest finally approached its destination. He grabbed at her round left breast and gave it a light sweet squeeze.

"MM?" Lisa Lisa gasped and moaned loudly as her son began to grope her nice tits.

Joseph's chin was resting on her neck, very much enjoying watching and listening to the hot older woman's moans. He then suddenly slid his huge warm hand downward underneath her towel, slowly fondling and firmly groping on her lovely raw globe.

"Ah! Idiot!" she moaned out and watched helplessly in shock as her lust craved-son groped and kneaded her firm globular boobs together like bread dough with his other palm gently latching over the towel.

"Hey, what's with you?" Joseph asked, puzzled. "We were going at it like crazy last night!"

"L...Last night was a mistake!" Lisa Lisa said with a quiet voice full of regret as she clutched his thick wrist firmly with much pressure as possible and pulled his strong calloused hand from under her towel. "I am your teacher and much older than you, we can't be doing things like that.."

There was no way that she could tell him that she was his mother now, not after all that has happened. She knew she could put it out of her mind if she tried, but there was no way he would be able to.

"For both of our sakes, let's forget about last night, okay?" the Ripple master's desperate plea tore from her throat.

However, her desperate plea vibrated through only deaf ears.

A small but barely audible gasp escaped Lisa Lisa's soft delicate lips as Joseph sharply tugged the left side of her towel down, fully exposing her round firm breast. As it was released from the tightness and squishiness of the towel, the mammary even gave a slight but barely noticeable jiggle.

"Ahhh!" Lisa Lisa exclaimed in total disbelief.

As he fondly caressed and played with the perfect attractive curves of her lovely spherical mammary, he brought his face close to it and began giving her pointy erect nipples some slurpy wet licks.

The truth was the overwhelming tingly sensations that Lisa Lisa experienced were amazing. The slight teasing touches could make her a horny needy mess and give her the biggest of thrills. Her mind turned over and over clunkily, attempting to process all of it. She couldn't think, only feel as her whole entire body shivered with delight.

Joseph then brought his large but warm hand up, tucking a stray dark hair behind her ear and gently caressing his thumb over the older woman's smooth milky-white face. He gently cupped her cheek and turned her head to have a good look at her face.

The teen's mother raised her glossy blue eyes to meet his. Her forehead was barely touching his neck and she could feel his heavy warm breath slowly getting closer and closer.

He then quickly captured her soft lips in a heartfelt passionate kiss, smashing his lips intensely against hers.

"Ahh! Oh, geez!" Lisa Lisa had let a soft quiet moan escape as their hot heated breaths melded perfectly together.

Joseph did not fail to notice his teacher's pink tongue peeking slightly out of her mouth. Instinctively, he sticked his tongue into her mouth and hungrily coiled his talented tongue around hers, tasting the faint remnants of bitter-sweet coffee.

She could feel his skillful tongue teasingly stroking her own and thoroughly exploring all of her small wet crevices. Their hot warm saliva mixed as their vigorous tongues violently clashed together for dominance. As a mother, Lisa Lisa was slightly happy to let him behave like a young small child. She could sense that her son was consumed by lustful greed.

He desired to feel all of her. They were both already sweating a lot. Joseph tugged down on his teacher's towel; he wanted to get rid of it completely.

With their hungry tongues still wildly rubbing against each other and their lips still tightly locked in a deep passionate kiss, she hesitantly guided his strong hand to the region below her armpit where the towel was tightly tied.

The need for air eventually got the best of them both. Breaking from the deep kiss, the two were still connected by several long strings of sticky saliva, which fell and trickled down Lisa Lisa's chin and sexy tender neck. She rubbed it off in an instant.

Now that the was towel loosened, both of her gorgeous round tits were unshielded and fully exposed to the eyes of her delighted son.

As the towel gradually slid off to the kitchen floor, Lisa Lisa asked, "Have you done this kind of stuff with other women too?"

"Huh?"

"D-Don't get the wrong idea!" she said, blushing slightly red. "As your teacher, it is vital to know these things. Do you have or have you ever had a girlfriend? Having one is not permitted. It can be a huge distraction to your training."

The towel had now completely fallen to the floor. Lisa Lisa was now in nothing but skimpy lace panties, exposing the rest of her naked creamy skin to her son's greedy blue eyes. She could feel her son gently gliding his big strong hands down over her perfect curvy thighs.

"Oh, I see! That's what this is about! Okay then, I guess I'll have to be careful to not fall for you, Miss Lisa Lisa!" he said with a huge wide grin on his face.

"Wha…?!" she said, absolutely astonished.

Joseph slightly bent Lisa Lisa over as her hands tightly gripped the edge of the kitchen counter. His warm left arm firmly wrapped around the tall beautiful brunette's slender waist while his right hand simultaneously moved to playfully squeeze her right breast. Joseph pulled Lisa Lisa's ass closer to himself and started to grind his groin hard against it, smoothly dry humping her.

"This teen…! He's just a kid! Just a kid…" thought Lisa Lisa as her beautiful milky face flushed fully red.

"Hehe…" Joseph laughed, probably from looking at the priceless rare expression on her scarlet face. "Relax, I don't have a girlfriend..." the teenager oblivious to the actual reason his teacher reacted that way. He reached for her skimpy lace panties with the fingers of his left hand, which was wrapped firmly around her smooth slender waist.

"Wow!" Joseph exclaimed loudly, "Your panties are soaked!" Two of his fingers lightly smacked against her wet lacy panties as he continued kneading her very curvaceous breast with his other hand.

"Ohh!" Lisa Lisa softly moaned at her son's burning touch. Her pale white hands gripped the edge of the kitchen counter with even more pressure than before as her entire body shuddered with pleasure from the heated tingling sensation.

"You're so sensitive, Miss Lisa Lisa!" he said as he mercilessly rubbed his two big fingers against her burning leaking groin. "Just a few hours ago my dick was right here!"

"Ah! Ah!" her moan vibrated loudly as Joseph began to use all five fingers to expertly stimulate her.

"It was going in and out of such a tight hole.." Joseph roughly pushed the tips of his two fingers into her silky tight panties.

"S...Stop it...It's embarrassing…" Lisa Lisa barely managed to utter as she panted harshly. Her warm smooth body trembled uncontrollably, begging for a quick sweet release.

"Six hours ago your womb was filled with my semen, Miss Lisa Lisa!" Joseph continued, intentionally ignoring her cries.

The young Joestar then pulled her sexy dark-colored panties down her smooth narrow hips, completely uncovering her throbbing moist pussy. He wasted no time sticking his two fingers into the hot tight dampness. As he violently thrusted them in and out, her pulsing leaking pussy squelched noisily and her clear pussy juices continually splashed out.

"My semen was shooting out all over the place making this cool squeaky sound! SO WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL THAT TALK JUST NOW?" Joseph yelled as he forced the entire length of his two solid fingers all the way inside, and immediately pulled them all the way out, creating a huge popping sound.

Lisa Lisa had finally reached her mental and physical limit. That was the final push needed to send her over the edge.

"OHH!" Lisa Lisa screamed as she had one of the most intense orgasms she ever experienced to date, and it was given to her by her own blood-related teenaged son. All her heated sex juices came gushing and splashing out voluminously too.

"HAA…" Lisa Lisa gasped loudly as she blissfully collapsed to the floor on her weakened knees, exhausted and completely drenched in sweat.


	4. Chapter 4: Union

Lisa Lisa was kneeling on the floor, exhausted and completely drenched in glistening slick sweat, after experiencing a great sweet orgasm.

"HAA…" she panted heavily.

Joseph got rid of his light blue boxers, and stood right in front of her. She was now face to face with his large erect cock, which had a beautiful fascinating color and texture.

"He's so big!" she thought as she gaped at it. Her wide blue eyes were mesmerized by the big heavy cock hovering in front of her. She never realized how enormous he was. What had she gotten herself into.

"Come on, Lisa Lisa! Suck it!" Joseph commanded roughly in a low, almost menacing tone. The words sent a fierce tingly shiver racing intensely down the tall older brunette's spine.

"What a nasty attitude, Urrgh!" Lisa Lisa internally groaned in her thoughts as she brought her firm, yet careful hands to gently grip Joseph's hard fat cock. With the close-up upfront view, she could clearly see the pulsing throbbing veins of his big stiff dick.

Lisa Lisa opened her wide welcoming mouth and stuck her pretty pink tongue out, helpfully guiding her son's rock hard penis, which was patiently waiting in anticipation, inside. Joseph was enthusiastically embraced by Lisa Lisa's soft dark-red lips, which sealed tightly around the sensitive bulb-shaped tip of his huge rigid cock.

Lisa Lisa, having never given a blowjob before, not even to her husband, George Joestar, found it surprisingly pleasing as she slurped on his massive cock. She moaned around his cock as it slid in and out of the hot damp warmth of her mouth.

Joseph also enjoyed watching Lisa Lisa's lips stretching around his giant cock, slurping up and down and licking it like an ice cream cone. He wanted his cock to go further into her throat, though. His desire was almost immediately fulfilled.

Lisa Lisa firmly grabbed ahold of his manly hips to keep him as still as possible before bobbing her head and taking his cock deep down her throat. Enveloping half of his length with her wet warm mouth in one single go was enough to push the tip of his cock to the back of her throat.

"Ohh!" Joseph moaned at the sensation of the head of his cock being compressed between her uvula and tongue.

However, it didn't stop there. Eventually, Lisa Lisa, with her hands placed on his thighs, forced the whole dick several inches deep inside her throat in one fell swoop, causing Joseph to cry out again.

"Oh! Ohh!"

Having her mouth taking his entire cock all the way to the base was an amazing sensation. Her lips was almost touching his pubic hair. He felt Lisa Lisa's throat flex around his cock. The teenage Joestar couldn't believe how tight her throat was.

"Ughh!" Joseph groaned again as she suddenly, just as quickly as she took it in, pulled his cock out of her throat and was once again lightly sucking on the tip of his cock. Joseph groaned loudly with every move of Lisa Lisa's hot, wet tongue.

Throughout the time she deepthroated him, she had constantly given good eye contact, not once not meeting his gaze with her eyes even with his dick deep inside her mouth. She gripped his cock in her hands again, now completely covered and slick with her saliva.

"Haa…" Joseph moaned as she took the head of his cock into her open mouth again.

She felt it heavy on her tongue as she bobbed her head up and down Joseph's cock in her mouth, which was wrapped well around Joseph's dick.

"Lisa Lisa, it's so nice and hot inside your mouth." said Joseph, staring directly into her eyes and loving the way his teacher looked with his dick in her mouth.

Encouraged by her son's words, she took more of his nice sized dick in her mouth, licking and sucking on it with popping sounds.

As she released the cock from her mouth, she saw some slight glistening precum at the tip and licked it off. It tasted like liquid salty icing. Since they were doing it in a more lit place than last night, she could now have a better look at the dick she just shoved down her throat and almost choked on just moments ago. She looked at how hard it was for her. She looked at how hard she was making it. She then started sucking his cock again, harder and bobbed back and forth.

She brought her right hand from his shaft down to cup one of his aching heavy balls, caressing it gently while making him feel wonderful while jerking him off at his upper shaft with her left hand. Lisa Lisa earned a groan from her son when she softly squeezed his right ball.

"Mm! Mm!" Lisa Lisa moaned as her lips moved down to kiss and suck Joseph's left ball into her mouth, rubbing the other one lightly. She would every now and then try to suck his testicles out of his scrotum before placing loving icy kisses on them, stiffening his cock even more. His cock began to fill and harden with even more pressure, rapidly stiffening from her exciting delicious kisses. Joseph's balls tightened with vicious urgency.

"Ugh!" he suddenly groaned as Lisa Lisa started to stroke and pump his length more quickly.

Lisa Lisa couldn't help admiring his thickness and hardness as she fisted her hands around him. She let her fingers envelop Joseph's cock head and rubbed them along it, feeling his girth and size.

"Back then it was no bigger than a thumb," Lisa Lisa thought as she gave light sweet kisses all across the side, making his cock twitch at the sensation.

Sensing that he was close, she then flattened her tongue and gave wet scrubs against his most sensitive part, the bottom of his cockhead.

"Hah! Hah!" he panted. "Don't be so greedy! I don't plan on cumming yet."

Lisa Lisa stopped sucking and stood up. Turning around, her both hands once again gripped the edge of the kitchen counter for support and bent over, jutting her juicy peach ass out toward him. Her slender thighs also curved up nicely.

Joseph immediately placed his hands on her ass cheeks and teasingly prodded the entrance of her pussy with the head of his cock, causing her breathing to pick up. He then gently pushed his cock, still slobbered with her saliva, into her wet cunt, making wet slick sounds.

"Oh!" she moaned as she felt the head enter inside her.

Joseph started to fuck his hard cock up into Lisa Lisa's tight vagina. His large throbbing rod was squeezed even as it stretched out her pussy.

The older woman's womanhood was gripping tightly and was also contracting around his fat cock. However, due to her wetness, it still couldn't slow down his pounding. His cock would easily slip in and out of her sweet pussy.

"HAAAA, JoJo, Ah, that feels so good, Ah," she moaned as her son's thick slimy dick slid against her tight muscles. She could feel Joseph squeezing her ass cheeks with his hands.

Joseph suddenly pulled his cock nearly all the way out, his tip still buried in.

"Ahh!" the brunette screamed as he then slammed it back in between her thighs, drilling his hard cock into her pussy so it was plunged in halfway. Her pussy felt so full all around his thick throbbing cock as it slowly slid between her wet hot folds.

Lisa Lisa's eyes shut tight as he started stabbing into her cunt and sliding in and out with determination. She was frozen at the indescribable sensation of his cock thrusting against her g-spot.

"Ah! Haa! Ha!" her screams mingled with the sounds of Joseph's balls slapping against her ass, which was held hard by his hands. Over and over her son's cock slid in and out of her heated core and each time she both felt and heard Joseph's balls smacking her flesh.

"Ah! JoJo! You're too rough!" she shouted as his cock slid through her hot cunt quicker and quicker with each thrust until he was fucking her fast and hard. Lisa Lisa had never been fucked this rough before.

"Ha! Ohh!" she suddenly yelped as Joseph reached around and took hold of her massive juicy boobs.

He made her stand and rest her back against his chest. They slightly bent their knees to better facilitate Joseph's thrusting. It took them a few minutes to get in synch again in this new position.

Lisa Lisa had to keep her back arched to prevent her son from slipping out and she pushed her breasts outwards and upwards for him to fondle. He also needed to hold on to them for balance.

"Haa! Haa! Lisa Lisa…" he panted as he continued rubbing her hot swinging tits and her nipples, feeling every part of her amazing plump breasts.

"Ah! JoJo!" she moaned as he started licking and kissing her neck, and licking and sucking her earlobes.

Joseph's warm body was pressed up against her. His hot sweaty body and his toned hips pushed against Lisa Lisa again and again.

She moaned and mewled as he fucked her pussy with long strokes and her whole body shook from waves of intense pleasure.

"Lisa Lisa…" Joseph moaned, feeling so good as he slammed into her hot wetness. His long penis penetrated her far and deep. He lightly captured her lips with a claiming warm kiss.

"Ahh," Lisa Lisa moaned between kisses. Somehow Lisa Lisa was feeling regret. The truth was, she just wanted to be with Joseph again.

He then grabbed her by the arms and began violently thrusting in and out from behind her without restraint.

"AHH! AHHHH" she screamed as her body shook and her breasts jiggled from the force of his wet dick smacking her.

Joseph lifted her legs, and placed her feet on top of the kitchen counter. With their genitals lined up better now, he could carry out his thrusting with more ease. Joseph was really enjoying the visual stimulation as well. From where he was standing, he had a perfect view of her round soft ass, her slender sweaty back, her curvy gorgeous thighs, her beautiful black hair, her nice tight asshole, and best of all, the view of his dick connected to her pretty pink pussy.

"Ohhh...you really are awesome, Lisa Lisa!" Joseph said as he thrusted in and out of her, "I…I'm seriously falling for you! Ah! Ah!"

"Ohh! Oh!" Lisa Lisa moaned as Joseph's balls slapped against her pussy, sweat dripping down her ass and thighs.

"I want you to be my woman! Ah! Ah!" Joseph said as he slid his cock out and in again. He lifted her by the legs off the counter. He was picking her up by the hips, her legs completely open and spread apart. Joseph penetrated her hard and deep, stimulating her G-spot once again.

"Ohh!" Lisa Lisa moaned as his slippery dick slammed into her, "Ohh...Ohhh….That's so wrong!"

Their fluids were splashing out of her pussy. She was approaching her climax soon.

"Ohhh! Lisa Lisa!" Joseph yelled as he felt her pussy clamp down on his cock.

"AAAAH!" Lisa Lisa screamed as she came, spewing out her juices.

"Oh...Ohh!" she panted, her juices squirting out even while her son's dick was inside of her.

Joseph was moving his still unsatisfied cock inside of her.

"Ah! Stop it!" Lisa Lisa said as her body quieted and liquid trickled out of her pussy and down her son's cock, "I'm still coming! I'm still in the middle of it."

Joseph stopped moving his dick and waited until she squirted it all out. He enjoyed watching Lisa Lisa squirt.

He then carried her to her bedroom and placed her on her bed. He pushed the pillow out of the way and climbed onto the bed with her.

"Lay back and lift your legs up," He told her.

Lisa Lisa laid her back on the bed and held her legs up as her son instructed her. She wondered what sex position he wanted to try out with her this time.

Joseph got on top and spread his legs wide open. It was basically a creative take on missionary style but with their bodies facing the direction opposite to each other.

As Lisa Lisa watched Joseph insert his monstrous thick cock back into her soft squishy vagina, Lisa Lisa wondered just what made her son fall in love with a middle aged woman like her. She watched his tip disappear shortly before the whole thing slid in, causing her to cry out once again.

"AHH!" the mother screamed as her entire body twitched from the sensation of her son slipping his energetic manhood in and out of her moist pussy.

Joseph was slamming down into her and getting as much of himself into her as he can. He felt like his cock was being sucked into her warm wet womanhood.

"EEK!" she screeched. "This is not the way people are supposed to do it!"

Lisa Lisa was amazed. Not only did his cock have an enormous magnitude in both length and girth, but it also had tremendous flexing abilities. There was no way an ordinary man could penetrate a woman from such an unusual angle without undergoing some strain.

"You're a beast! Ohhh!" she cried out.

The brunette was so wet. His penis was completely covered with her sticky juices.

"Haa!" Joseph panted. "I want to feel all of you, Lisa Lisa!"

The force of his thrusts into her body caused her breasts to shake and jiggle a lot.

"Ughh!" Lisa Lisa groaned.

The teen's dick drilled down balls deep into her, splashing her pussy juices all over the place.

"I love you for real," Joseph declared, "So open yourself up to me completely!"

It was impossible for Lisa Lisa to accept that. To her, he was still her son.

"Hah! Eek!" she screamed.

The mother's pussy was tightly squeezing her son's dick as their crotches smacked against each other.

"Haa! Lisa Lisa! I love you! I love you!" he repeatedly shouted.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" her mouth would let a moan escape each time her son plunged strongly and deeply into her.

Joseph pressed his arms onto the bed, raising his body up, and with one final thrust he passionately shouted the milf's name, "LISA LISA!"

With his cock balls deep inside her, he spurted his cum deep inside of her.

"AHHH!" Lisa Lisa screamed as his cum splashed against her uterine and vaginal walls. Lisa Lisa felt like a fast, hot liquid bullet was shooting out in her. Her womb was soon completely bathed and filled with her son's thick white seed.

"Haa...Haa…" they both panted as they took a moment to come out of their euphoria.

Joseph slowly pulled his flaccid dick out of the brunette. As he did so, some of his excess semen squirted out of Lisa Lisa's vagina. The teenager lifted himself off her and layed down next to her, under the bed covers.

It didn't take long for Joseph to drift off to slumber. Lisa Lisa moved closer to her son, her breasts pressing against his naked chest.

"I'm sorry JoJo…" she whispered low enough to not wake him up. Lisa Lisa had decided. She had been a terrible mother for not being able to raise him up, no, she had not even been a mother to him. But she could be this boy's woman. The thought brought a content smile to her face, and she too soon drifted off to sleep.


End file.
